A Happily Ever After
by anonymousbliss
Summary: When she saw his eyes, she fell in love. When he got on his knee, her whole world turned around, and so did his. His brothers aren't far behind him with making the promise of a life time. It could be their Happily Ever After, if only they say 'I do.'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** _A/n- Just in case, POV means 'Point of View.'_

**Diana POV**  
I nodded with tears in my eyes. It was all I could do. It was all I could pull out of me. Then, a felt a rush of happiness run through my body. I ran, and leaped into his arms, and he twirled me around under the stars. He whispered 'I love you' in my ear as he put me down. He held my shaking hands, and looked me in the eyes. "I love you too" I said, and that playful, sweet smile spread across his face. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. It was 12 midnight. I gently kissed him goodnight, and slowly walked away with a smile, our hands softly leaving each others.

**Joe POV **  
I couldn't help but to smile when she walked away. Her eyes spoke for her, they always did. I silently let out a breath, and closed my eyes. I sat down on the bridge, and looked in front of me. The water was shining, just like her smile. I gently layed down, and looked up at the stars. I closed my eyes again, and saw her happy smiling face. That was all I ever wanted.

**  
Diana POV **  
When I woke up, everything was quiet. I looked around, and saw the same surroudings, in a whole different way. I threw off the covers, and hopped out of bed. I ran out of my room, into the long hallway. Looking both ways, I ran to the window at the opposite end. As I looked out at the morning sky, I saw him lying on the bridge, one hand behind his head, the other rested on his stomach. I smiled, and ran down the stairs.

He was sleeping, so I layed next to him on my side. I smiled as he rubbed his eyes. "Goodmorning." I said to him. He looked over and smiled. "Goodmorning Beautiful." he said. I got the same butterflies I get everytime he smiles, whispers, plays with my fingers as we hold hands, really everthing he does.  
**  
Joe POV **  
I stood up, and grabbed her hands. As I helped her up, she giggled, the way she always does. "What are you doing up so early?" I asked her, still holding her soft hands. "I was having this crazy dream." she said. "About what?" I asked. "That we were getting married." she smiled. I gently lifted her left hand, and played with the little diamond on her finger. "Pretty crazy dream." I smiled. "Crazy, but the best dream I've ever had." she said, her eyes sparkling. "What makes it ever crazier," I said kissing her hand, "I think it just came true."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diana POV  
We had decided to get married November 19th, the same day we met almost 6 years ago. That was the best day of my life. I was 18, and hadn't had a boyfriend since a tragic breakup when I was 16 with my boyfriend of 3 years. But he changed everything.

I was pre-Christmas shopping with my mom and family in New York City. I saw a really cute jacket in the window of a store, so decided to go inside. I finally found the rack with the jackets, when I reached my hand in and screamed as something grabbed me. The whole store looked at me, but the only eyes I noticed were the one's staring at me from the other side of the rack. The two big, brown, deep eyes. And that was the first time I had gotten butterflies in too long.

Joe POV  
I remember the day we met like it was yesturday. I was shopping for a Christmas present for my mom with Nick and Kevin in NYC. I was casually looking through a rack of jackets when I reached in, and grabbed something that screamed. I thought I had mistakenly grabbed some old lady that thought I was a spider, but then I saw her eyes. Like I said before, her eyes tell the story of her life, and right now they were telling me 'Oh my God I thought you were a spider.'

Smiling, I walked around to the other side of the rack to see her standing there. "Jackets don't look like they used to." I said. She let out a little giggle and blushed. I couldn't help but smile when I heard her laugh. Which made her laugh more, so then we just kept laughing, and that was when I fell in love with her.

Diana POV  
"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED WOMAN!?" Sarah said running down the stairs, Joe not far behind. "You told her?" I asked Joe. "I couldn't help it! I was too excited!" he said grabbing my waist, pulling me in closer. He gently kissed me. "I am too." I giggled. He just smiled like he always did, like the first time I met him. "Alright! I'm trying to eat now!" Sarah said sitting down with a bowl of Cherrios. "Sorry love sickens you!" I said with a slight giggle. Joe smiled again. "It's not that it sickens me, it's just that I'd rather eat my meal knowing that when I look up to see the window now two love birds showing their affection for eachother in the middle of the kitchen." she said taking in a spoonful. "I'm sorry. We'll leave." Joe said with a wink in her direction, then he took my hand.

Sarah POV  
"Sickened by love," I whispered to myself, "quite the opposite. More like, lack of love." I finished with another mouthful of Cherrios. The thought of Nick made me upset, so I couldn't eat anymore. Standing at the sink washing my bowl, I heard the front door open. "Kevin! Ashley's at the store! She'll be back in an hour!" I yelled, losing track of thought. I missed Nick too much. He had been away for almost a month at some pre-tour meeting back in California. "And what could that possibly have to do with me?" I heard in my ear, as two big, gently hands wrapped themselves around my waist. "NICK!" I yelled and jumped into his arms. "I missed you." he whispered in my ear. I couldn't say anything. I had a lump in my throat, and tears in my eyes. I slowly let go, and grabbed my hands. "I love you too." he said with that smile that was to die for. He gently kissed me, and hugged me again.

Kevin POV  
"How come wherever I go there's another love fest?" I asked walking into the kitchen to find Sarah and Nick quite busy. "Oh my bad." Sarah said pulling away. "Don't apologize, i'll just find another kitchen to eat in." I said opening the fridge. "I can't even go to the bathroom." I said pouring a glass of orange juice. Sarah and Nick both looked at me with disturbed faces. "Oh my God talk about sick minds. Diana's curling her hair and Joe's completely wrapped around her making faces in the mirror so he can hear her laugh. "Ahw that's adorable!" Sarah said dramatically falling backwards with her hand on her forehead into Nick arms. "Yup. Cute." I said taking a sip. "You don't think thats cute?" Sarah asked, also getting a glass for herself. "They're just so clingy. He can't keep his eyes off her." I said leaning against the counter. "Crap we're outta bendy straws. But yeah that's the adorable part. He's completely in love with her. She loves having someone love her", she said looking toward Nick, "and so do I." He smiled. "Yup Okay I'm gonna go feed the dogs." I said leaving the room. "We don't have any dogs Kevin." Nick said to me. I turned around. "Then i'll go buy some." The bothed laughed. Two happy couples. Where's mine?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick POV  
I woke up on the couch. The clock on the TV said 11:49. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and stood up. I slowly made my way to the kitchen. "Hello?" I said looking around. I grunted. "Sarah?" I yelled. "Diana?" I yelled again. "Joe! Kevin! Ashley!" I yelled. No answer. I gradually made my way up the stairs to the bathroom. As I opened the door, "OH MY GOD NICK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ashley yelled. I quickly turned my head to see her head poking out from behind the shower curtain. "OH GOD SORRY!" I yelled and ran out, closing the door behind me. I was way too tired to function, so I made my way to the bedroom. When I walked in, Sarah was already asleep. "Goodnight baby." I siaid crawling into the covers. "Night." she said. "You're awake?" I asked sitting back up. "Yes." She said, sitting up with me. "What now?" I said rubbing her back. "The obnoxious light shinning in my face from the window, that's what." she said pointing to the bright glow. "Well what is it?" I asked poking my head up a little. "I don't know, I didn't feel like getting up. And if it's an alien and I went to look, it would probably abduct me and take me to Mars." she said looking at me as if what she said was completely normal. Then we both laughed. "I'll go check." I said and walked over toward the window.

Sarah POV  
"Well what is it?" I asked. He was just standing looking down out the window smiling (we were on the second floor). "It's NOT an alien." he said smiling and crawling back into bed. "But what is it?" I asked again leaning over to my other side to face him. "Nothing babe, it's nothing." he said putting his arm around my waist with that smile across his face. He leaned in to kiss me. "Fine. Be that way." I joked. He just laughed, and I buried my face into his chest.

Joe POV  
Swaying back and forth with her in my arms was all I ever needed. Her head rested on my shoulder, her breaths even and relaxed. Everytime she smiled, even though I couldn't see her face, my heart skipped a beat. And everytime she moved her hands around my neck would give my chills. As I pulled away enough just to look into her eyes, she gave me that smile and same giggle I love. I put my forhead to hers, and just looked into those eyes. Tonight, they were saying 'I've got so much on my mind, but none of it matters right now.', and that made me smile. Just like her beautiful face always does.

Diana POV  
His smile makes me melt. No matter where or why, it reminds me why I ever fell for him. He pulled me closer, and I buried my face in his neck, inhaling his sweet smell. The fact that I could dance with him with no music just made everything make sense. In most occasions, this would be awkward. But with him, it was relaxing. His arms around my waist, just slightly rubbing my lower back with his thumbs. His breath tickling the back of my neck. All of it gave me butterflies, and it was perfectly okay with me.  


Sarah POV  
I looked over to see Nick asleep in my direction. He was so adorable sleeping. He wouldn't let me get out of bed to see what the light was outside. Now was my chance. I slowly and quietly got up out of bed. The clock said 1:30am, and that light was still there. I walked over to the window, and my heart melted. Joe and Diana, in the Gazeebo, the only lights were candles surrounding them, and no music playing. Just them, sharing a romantic moment. Before I could even notice, a smile was spread across my face. "See, no aliens." Nick said from the bed. I looked over. "Nope. Just two phycos dancing at 2 in the morning to no music." I giggled, and hopped back in bed. "They love each other." he said, tucking my hair behind my ear. "And I love you too." he said smiling. "I love you too...too." I said giggling. "That's my baby." he said, and kissed my forehead.


End file.
